Mdiče
Mdiče is a country in the BuzzJack Song Contest, and the most successful so far, having participated in all seven contests thus far and are the only country so far to have won twice. History The Republic of Mdiče was established in Northern Orchidia in 1988 by refugees from the Medičerian border territory of Bhangra, displaced by David Hobgabe's infamous land reforms to accomodate for First Lady Enya's ornate palace gardens. In the resulting war, the Medičerians were driven out of Bhangra by David Hobgabe's troops, before Kopeček troops invaded and overthrew David Hobgabe, returning the Medičerians to their homeland. However, once there, the Medičerians were subject to discrimination from the Bhangrese, and with Kopeček aid, emigrated to Northern Orchidia to set up a new state, Mdiče - what the Medičerians called their land in their native dialect. Since the establishment of the state of Mdiče, the Mdičens have enjoyed a special relationship with Kopečka, with the two exchanging points on occassion in the contest. Currently governed by Chancellor Leamis Jefbinn, Mdiče is well-known as a haven for refugees fleeing from persecution. The national language is Mdičen, a dialect with strong Kopeček and Bhangrese influences, and the Mdičen national currency is the Mdičen Čereket, although moves are underway to replace this with an individual currency due to the Kopeček influence over the Čereket. The capital city, Vartza (known internationally as Vartsa), has hosted the contest once, although was unable to host the 8th contest due to an ongoing economic crisis which has left the main concert hall's refurbishment project unfinished. BJSC History Mdiče have the best record of any country within the contest, being the only nation thus far to have won the contest twice, as well as finishing top 10 five times out of a possible seven. Mdiče débuted with Britney Spears, who entered with the unreleased And Then We Kiss, which took the contest by storm and took the trophy after a nail-biting vote which went down to the final 12. In the next contest, hosted in the Mdičen capital Vartza, Mdiče entered local stars Clea with their cover We Don't Have To Take Our Clothes Off, which began a trend of Mdiče finishing 7th, which was repeated in the next two contests in which Mdiče sent The Veronicas and Wynter Gordon. However, the success did not last and Mdiče slumped to their worst result ever after sending Japanese star Utada in the 5th contest, who finished in joint 22nd place out of 24 contestants with a measly 25 points. Mdičen officials reacted angrily, accusing the contest of being 'subject to bias' and 'predictable', before claiming that people 'didn't listen to their songs', but just 'voted on name basis'. In the next contest, Mdiče sent Imogen Heap, who, whilst not returning Mdiče to the top ten, still finished in 16th place with a respectable 48 points. Mdičen officials demanded a rethink, and overhauled the selection process, immediately choosing Katy Perry's I Kissed A Girl upon the end of the 6th contest, and Mdiče were immediately placed among the pre-contest favourites. The odds were proved to be well based as Mdiče stormed to victory with a massive 188 points, 45 points ahead of second placed MKL, although Mdiče announced that they were regretfully unable to host the next contest due to the economic crisis within the country that left the refurbishment of the national concert hall unfinished.